hero's together
by cookies567
Summary: when ben loses him memory's and is transported to the dc universe things get crazy, will ben join young justice as a super hero will he ever get back home or will he turn evil anything possible now. this is my first one


ben 10 omniverse/young justice crossover fanfiction

THIS IS FRIST FANFICTON FEEL FREE TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS IM DOING SEASON 1 NOT INVASION I LIKE INAVSION IT JUST WORKS EASY TO CROSSOVER SEASON 1

Disclaimer I do not own DC Comics and Cartoon Network. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC universe or ben 10 Universe I OWN NOTHING DON'T SUE Me plz

He could feel the pounding in his head not quite sure where he was . and then he remembered he looked up to see the squid like alien growling at him angrily, vilgax Ben whimpering whit the last of the strength, vilgax had held ben in his hand slow crushing him,'' this is over ben 10 ''vilgax proclaimed ''yeah cause you always win'' ben replied still whimpering whit the last of his strength, you try and take the omnitrix and you fail, and even when you take the omnitrix I blow it up in your hands, you never learn.

''Ha ha ha ha ah ah you really think I that stupid hero'' vilgax replied laughing as he went '' do I have to answer that'' ben said in a joking manner .

he looked around and to see the reality of his situation, both gwen, kevin and Alan all left on the floor beaten nearly dead. ''you pay for what you did to them '' ben said ' with a tone of anger

'you should be more worried about your self, you see I came to see the facts ben'' your really ugly ben replied '' I cant beat you , I cant kill you , and I cant have the omnitrix but I still can get rid of you'' vilgax said ignoring bens comment . ben felt a feeling of fear and anger inside him, vilgax pulled out a large metal ring, ben looked at it and fear entrenched him because he knew what it was.

Vilgax the put the ring on hid head in the I middle of the silver ring the was a red button . the red button was placed straight over his forehead. Vilgax the pulled out a second small device. ''ur what you doing there vilgax '' ben said whit a hit of nerves in his voice '' oh you see ben and then you wont'' vilgax said to him self happily ''you see you'll see''. He then proceeded to pull out a small red gun and pointed it at ben. He heard the sound of the gun loading it was a buzzing sound like an eclectic razor .

lucky gwen heard it and woke up. '' ben oh ben ben ben you see ben'' you want say ben again ben and what are you doing replied '', ''well you see I tell you my plan because soon you wont remember well anything ben you see that thing on you head wipes out peoples memories theres the problem of but you still be here ben so this device vilgax nudges to his gun will send you to a different world a different universe and you wont stop from taking earth!'' Vilgax shouted ''you wont even know who I am but don't worry they will remember you as the boy who lost, who simple act of rebelling from my might will cost earth dearly ''. at that moment ben was shot by vilgax the yellow sphere slowly removing his matter in to the other universe.

Meanwhile in the dc universe over central city a massive yellow ball of energy explodes above the city lighting up the night sky. At this moment a boy teenager age 15 with short red hair sat bored in his room ''urr nothing to do'' wally said faster then most people could hear due to his super speed. wally was stuck at home with nothing to do, robin was doing the dynamic duo with batman miss Martian and superboy were on a date kaulder was in atlants and even though he secretly like artimas he at this moment did want to talk to her, he did even know were she lived . He then noticed the yellow energy ball he and rushed to the window ''yes finally some fun'' as he new this would require him he rushed to get his kid flash uniform and changed from the normal teenage boy to superhero sidekick in less then a second, he the went and rush out the door in direction of the energy ball.

(Back whit ben and the team) gwen looked up to see her cousin screaming in unimaginable pain this felt heavy for her as ben was more like a brother then a cousin, she then noticed vilgax laughing this made her angry, kevin was on top of her because he had jumped in front of one of vilgaxs laszers to save her so she could not get up. She did not hear the whole plan because she had been dropping in and out of conciseness but she new it was bad she raised her hand trebling and shot a light pink beam of magic at vilgax this had unexpected consequences.

ben just felt pain he couldn't even think until he saw something a beam of pink light hit vilgax ''gwen thank you gwen'' he thought to him self.

but this did not stop him being teleported but it did something to vilgx.

(Back in dc) Kid flash had got to the building nearest the energy ball it was a an office building normal as ever. the flash was there to he and kid had be there completely power less as they could not fly. ''what do we do uncle'' kid said, for once kid I have no idea barry said ''so we just sit right'' kid responded ''yeah, wait one sec what was that'' kid had just seen a flash of ben in the in middle of the sphere of energy which had gotten smaller which made the local people relax. Which was good because the news team on the scene gave a dooms day prediction.

Batman had arrived on the scene along as well come the boy wonder who shouted to wally ''what's up that yellow energy ball bro'' directed at kid flash of course batman took a more professional aproce to the flash ''do you know what this is yet'' ''not yet bats I think its some type of time space rift'' ''hum maybe '' he then proceed pull out a small box which was clearly a reader of some type. ''I think you may be right'' bats said ''when am I wrong'' flash replied arrogantly.

(back whit ben) he saw vilgax but he was well… he was half vilgax he had fell to the floor he was being ripped apart and put back to gather swarmed whit yellow energy that sounded ben.

gwen had passed out, shooting the manner had take all the energy out of her. Ben looked at his omnitrix he was still stuck in the ball but he had a plan to get out he put his hand on the new omnitrix and transformed skin turning red and growing two more arms he was no longer a sixteen year old boy he was '**'FOUR Arm****s'** (ben 10 000 style I don't like the UA style) he then pushed his super strong arms on the bubbles sides and pushed as hard as he could but it wasn't good enough and he may of just made things worse. He just got the attention of vilgax now almost completely evaporated walked over to ben whit an evil grin on his face, he said ''good by my greatest enemy I wont forget you'' ben got really angry when he said that ''going to…..'' before ben could say anything vilgax used the last of his strength and pressed the red button on bens head and all bens memories were fading away. ''what huh o your vilgaxs no what'' ben said confused ''good by ben… ahhhahh'' vilgax said before completely evaporating. slowly bens environment change he was no longer with gwen and kevin he was high up In a city.

''What the hell is that'' the flash said ''some kind of red giant thing'' all the crowd bellow robin flash and kid flash stood in aw of four arms except batman who continued his cold calm look.

Then suddenly whit out warning **CRASH!** as the Tetramand fell in to the ground leaving crater and sending a shock wave out around nocking down all the crowd. Lucky kid flash and the flash reacted and being speedsters took all the people out of the way of the falling fours arms . they then went over to inspect ben (still in four arms form) ''dam hes ugly'' flash said suddenly whit a flash of green light ben changed back into ben ''it dose what every you say.. give a thousand dollars'' kid flash said jokingly. The whit out any knowledge by the two speedsters batman walked over to ben much to the shock of the flash ''ahh gezz don't creep up on me like that bats'' flash said.

robin was also there and followed his mentor to the hole that ben was in asking kid flash ''wasn't he just'' ''yep''' kid responded ''how did he'' I don't know kid flash said . ''can I for once just finish a sentence '' robin said angrily ''if you want to finish a sentence you got to speak faster bro you take like a year''

Batman turned to the flash ''can you take him to the cave the press are coming '' as the press slowly walked over the flash ran into the crater picked up ben and speeded of to the cave.

(two hours later )

Ben woke up in a small room he could see out side a medium size window a wall of red rock which made him think he was in some sort of cave ''uhr were am I '' ben said confused ''happy harbour friend'' a jolly female voice said in a polite and caring tone ''bah'' ben blurted as this came as a shock because he believed he was alone. he turned around to see a tall attractive girl that had red hair and freckle's but he mostly noticed her skin was green ''duah'' ben blurted and moved back by the green skin unluckily for ben he hit his head on the floor on the other side of the room . ''Are you okay she said in a caring but slight hurt voice'' she kind of made things worse when she shifted though the wall ''ahhhhhhh ben screamed getting up and noticing he was completely naked accept for his omnitrix he grabbed the bed sheet and went to run out the door. on his way to do this the green girl tried to stop him from leaving by grabbing his omnitrix it suddenly went yellow as it said in a robot voice new ''dna collected erro not in data base'' not now omnitrix as ben ran out the door, then he thought to his self whats an omnitrix he ran down the hallway as fast as he could the truth is he was pretty scared he kept running he saw a boy whit short black hair and a T-shirt whit an S on it the boy looked and gave him off look this confused ben which made ben forget about where he was going and he crashed into the s boy knocking him out. Superboy looked at the thin brown haired boy on the floor with slight amusement. Then miss Martian flew over to bens knocked out body. ''hi megan'' superboy said shyly because they had only been a couple for a few days and superboy still had much to learn socially he was very awaked around megan. ''hi Conner as she went down to see ben who is this conner asked you know that energy storm at central city''.

30 minutes later

Ben woke up and confused again in front of him little to his knowledge was the whole young justice team and Martian man hunter whit red tornado. Sadly bens reaction hadn't changed ''ahh don't anal probe me plz '' was his reaction to seeing another Martian. ironic really seeing as ben turned into loads of different aliens some very repulsive. Calm down child the older Martian said ben did feel a sense of every things going to be alright due to the Martians telepathy. Superboy had been angered by bens remark feeling he had insulted miss martian and was now frowning the rest of the team including miss Martian found it funny wally openly laughed. Martian man hunter stepped forward he then asked ben '' what is your name can you remember who you are'' superboy using telepathy asked megan ''why is he asking him his name cant he just read his mind'' miss martin replied to super boy '' its like there nothing in there no memories or anything I tried reading his mind and all I saw was that watch on his arm and hundreds of creatures monsters whit incredible powers '' so what he some kind of monster guy who doesn't remember anything great'' kid flash said rudely butting in the physic conversation ''yeah I gess so there all some how related to that watch it possible that its just blocking my telepathy whit crap but who knows'' they all went and focused on her uncles' integration. ''Who are you child'' the older Martian asked. ''ha really im ben 10'' ben said smugly the team looked at him puzzling ''that's all I got '' ben said as he was confused. ''great'' Martian said. ''have you guys ever heard of ben 10'' robin asked the team they all looked to him as if to say no .

Ben looked at the team as he thought to him self who these wired people were all in strange outfits it confuse him to see people so weirdly dressed.

Were are you from john said to ben ''earth'' ben replied ''ok'' and what's the watch on rist that we cant get of ''no its mine get your own'' ben said angrily ''' even if he didn't know why.

''Ok'' john said taken back ''what is it'' suddenly ben sat up straight in his chair he was strapped to, his face Turing blank almost like a robot and said '' Omnitrix created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon. designed to promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life, and it would also serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct.''

The team looked at ben in shock ben looked at the omnitrix in shock ''what the why dose my head hurt'' ben said as he went to move his hand onto the dial realized he was stuck strapped to the chair. an idea came to his head as he went to try and use his tong to activate it. Artemis said ''what the actual f'' but she was interrupted by robin who said ''is he evan human this could be a start of an alien invasion he could be a sleeper agent ''. ''No you heard what he said aqualad said in his usual tone it's a tool of peace'' but that still doesn't answer why a teenager has and I am more worried about this asclon we should try and take the omntix so we can find it aqualad said. ''wo wo wo who are we to judge we all have superpowers , well most of us and were all teens'' kid flash interrupted ''true but it doesn't add up why would he be scared to see miss Martian'' sups said ''well he doesn't seem but he doesn't seem very bright maybe he an wally could get along '' pointing out he was trying to activate the omnitrix whit his tong.

Martian man hunter got an in coming call from batman and had to leave ''keep an eye on him magan he said''

''Great now were babysitters ''kid flash said angry ''we always get the worse jobs''.

(10minst later) kid flash and robin were in the entertainment room playing video games; Megan was cooking a bunch of cookies for the team artimas was in the training room having a sparing match against kaluder so superboy got the job to the watch ben.

''hey can I bet let out ive got to go'' ben complained whiney truth was ben did have an to but he also wanted to get out of the chair he was bored and had pleaded before to be let out. ''no Martian man hunter said to watch you, not let you out''.

'' urhhhhh common please why am I even restrained please please please '' ben said, he didn't know if it was he couldn't stand bens voice going on or if he didn't want a mess over the floor but he finely with a sigh let ben out of his chair, ben got up and observed the room he was in there was only one exit that was not a zeta tube he was in a large circler hall made out of metal and rock like a cave he the wonder about his chance of escape, ''follow me'' superboy said then ben made his move raised his right hand and slammed it omnitrix his body began to change in to a tiger with anger issues. Superboy saw the flash of green and turned around to be greeted by ''RATH'' the tiger said, in to which superboy said ''oh for f'' before he could fish his sentence rath had punched him into the wall ''let me tell you something sboy it not nice to tie up people who don nothing!'' superboy looked at ben and said ''your going to pay for that'' slow getting up out of the wall. ''no way sboy why is the s for stupid, im going to call you stupid boy stupid boy'' rath said mockingly. Unknown to ben and rath, much like rath it was not a good idea to insult superboy, as super boy went in for a punch at rath which would of hurt a lot he was hit in mid air by a batrang.

End of chapter one

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHERE IS SHOULD GO WITH THE STORY **

**GOODBUY PEOPLE **

Disclaimer I do not own DC Comics and Cartoon Network. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC universe or ben 10 Universe I OWN NOTHING DON'T SUE Me plz


End file.
